infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sacrifice
This page is a work in progress. Feel free to add content as necessary! The tabber thing is really new, since I'm the only one who uses it to separate narrator and personal experiences (Siris' of course). So be sure to edit in the right area! :ChaoticShadow Talk 22:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Special Thanks First, I would like to acknowlegde fellow wikians who have helped me in this page! *Arctic Blue – Edited narrator portion of prologue The Sacrifice __TOC__ Prologue Narrator= Every story starts with a beginning. And one might say that all stories end with an end. If we were to start with a beginning, then that would be of our character's birth. But those stories are long lost, drifted away, left to perish like the ashes of the old world in which they belonged in. And that makes no sense, to tell a story that cannot be told. Or we could start as that character's life truly begins, as an unremarkable young man has his Quantum Identity Pattern altered by the Creator and the Destroyer of the future, as flames engulf the skies and destruction rains down from the heavens. But in that sense, there wouldn't be much to tell. We could start after the destruction. How he met another Deathless that shared his his ambitions, his passion. How he created the kingdom with that friend, how they came to be bitter enemies. But that story is bitter and filled with dried tears, fit only for fantasies and dreams of the past. So we do not start at beginning or end. We start in the middle of infinity. We tell the story of a youth, reborn a thousand times to undo the wrong he had never known of. To slay a devil he himself he created. We start with the Sacrifice. And so our story begins. |-| Introduction= (God King speaking) Welcome. It has been many centuries since a mortal has dared challenge me. I commend you for your bravery. Tell me, Hero... what do you call yourself? (Back to Ancestor) I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land! (God King speaking) Mwa-ha-ha! A bold reply - and one of the most entertaining I’ve yet heard. You will do nicely. Begin. '' Dark Knight defeats Ancestor and throws the ancestors' weapon and shield to the side. '' (God King speaking) Enough. You are a cunning warrior, and fight with strength and skill. We have found our catalyst. '' God King summons the Infinity Blade '' The Infinity Blade. The God Killer. It took me millennia to find this, to unravel its secrets. Finally, after all this time, I can begin ... '' God King stabs Ancestor. '' Your tyranny... must... (God King speaking) The blade has tasted your blood, and now contains your essence, your prowess. Ah... a strong bloodline indeed - your progeny will serve me well. (Talks to The Dark Knight) Continue to seed the legends. Call upon me when the bloodline has matured again, and I will return. In the coming storm, this blade is our only hope of dominion. Bloodline 1 Narrator=To be filled in. |-|Siris' Point of View= Father, I will avenge you and bring down the God King's tyranny! Ah...A marrow fiend, how nice. (Marrow fiend speaking) Halt! You must not pass. We'll see about that. Slays the Marrow fiend I must continue! Well what do you know, another one of the God King's loyal servants, yet another must taste the sharpness of my steel sword. Slays Freeze Paladin. Defeats all the God King's servants and arrives at the Atrium again. I have a very erie notion that I have been to this place before, but it's no time to worry about a petty little notion like this. Steps on elevator and goes up. (God King speaking) So we meet again young warrior, what do you need of my services this time? I am the Voice of Freedom and I will carry on my father's legacy! (God King speaking)Dark Knight, at once defeat this hotheaded supposed "Voice of Freedom." But make sure to leave the finishing blow to ME. Slays Dark Knight (God King speaking)So we meet again, this time face to face, and only one will survive! Category:Infinity Blade I Category:ChaoticShadow Category:Infinity Blade I Category:ChaoticShadow Category:Arctic Blue